theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl In
My eleventh fanfiction. Enjoy! One day, Lori had come home with a shopping bag. "This is literally the cutest dress ever", Lori said, "I'm so going to wear it on my date with Bobby." She went into her room and changed into the dress, but when she left, she saw the others admiring Leni, who was wearing the same dress. "Impossible", Lori said, "how can Leni wear the same dress as me and look cuter?" Lori then approached her. "Nice dress you got there", Lori said, "looks familiar." "Yours does too", Leni said, "it's exactly like the one I'm wearing right now." Lori then face palmed. "Look Leni", Lori said, "I saw this dress first." "No", Leni said, "I saw it first." The two then had a slap fight, which Lincoln and the others watched. "Stop fighting", Lincoln said, "it's just a dumb dress." Leni then slapped Lincoln on the cheek. "It's more than just a dumb dress", Leni said, "I'm wearing this thing at the school dance." "Well I'm wearing it on my date with Bobby", Lori said. They continued fighting, an Lincoln stopped them. "Girls, stop", Lincoln said, "tell each other how you really feel." "You're right", Lori said. "Yes", Leni said, "I feel..." Leni took a deep breath, as did Lori. "That you're dead to me", Lori and Leni shouted. They then walked away. "This is bad", Lincoln said. Later that night, Lincoln was putting an ice pack on his cheek, when heard a knock at the door, and saw Leni holding a sleeping bag. "What are you doing here", Lincoln asked. "I moved out of Lori's room", Leni said. She then gave Lincoln a note and went to sleep. "What's this", Lincoln asked. The note said "Sorry I slapped you ❤ Leni". "It amazes me how one fight can change your nicest sister", Lincoln said. The next day, Lincoln was playing with Lily on the couch, when he heard some hammering noises coming from upstairs. "What's that", Lincoln asked. Lincoln went upstairs, and saw the sisters building bunkers out of wood. "What's going on here", Lincoln asked. "We're going DEFCON 5 here", Lisa said, "Lori and Leni are practically waging war on each other." Lincoln was shocked. "Hello Lincoln", Lori said. Lincoln turned around and saw Lori, who was in her military getup, standing in front of Lincoln with Luan, Lucy, and Lola. "Leni outnumbers me 5-4", Lori said, "and we need one more for the battle." Lincoln was shocked at what he was hearing. "Welcome to the club, brother", Lori said. "Uh-uh", Lincoln said, "I don't want any part of this battle." "Battle", Lori said, "I prefer the term, extreme feud." "Look", Lincoln said, "you and Leni have one of the, if not the, best relationships of us all, why can't you make up like girls in those novels?" "Wake up and smell the dress", Lori said, "this is real life, not some fantasy land with gumdrop fairies." "But you don't have to take it this far", Lincoln said, "we can work our problems out differently." Lori sighed at this. "I gotta admit, I'm disappointed", Lori said, "you always come up with alternate solutions, do yourself the smart thing, and try other ways." Lincoln then stormed off. "Fine", Lori said, "see if I care!" Lincoln later put Lily into her crib. "I'm so glad you're too innocent to be involved in this", Lincoln said. Later that night, Lincoln was sleeping, when he smelled a foul odor. "What's that smell", Lincoln asked. He looked outside and saw the girls throwing Lily's dirty diapers across the hallway. "Oh my gosh", Lincoln said. He saw one coming towards him and quickly shut his door. "Reminds me too much of the time me and Clyde got covered in Lily's poop", Lincoln said. Lincoln got dressed, packed some of his things in a duffel bag, and turned to the audience. "I'm not staying here with all this madness", Lincoln said, "I'm getting out of here." Lincoln then activated the slide Lisa had installed in his room the time Luna wanted to come with him to his first rock concert. "It's a good thing I kept this thing", Lincoln said. Lincoln slid down and walked away from the house. "There's got to be someone who can take me in for a day or two", Lincoln said. Lincoln then thought about visiting Clyde. "Nah", Lincoln said, "I don't think his dads have forgiven me about the time all ten of my sisters went there for attentionyet." Then, he saw the Santiago residence. "Now there's an idea", Lincoln said. Lincoln knocked on the door, and Ronnie Anne answered. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night", Ronnie Anne asked. "I just wanted to spend the night with my second best friend", Lincoln said. "Okay", Ronnie Anne said, "come on in." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went over to Bobby's room and knocked on his door. "Who's there", Bobby asked. "It's me", Ronnie Anne said, "Lincoln wants to spend the night here." "Okay", Bobby said, "come on in." Lincoln slept on the floor next to Bobby, and the next morning, they woke up and had some breakfast. "So what brings you here", Bobby asked. "My sisters", Lincoln said, "they've gone DEFCON 5 on each other." "That's the worst kind of sibling fighting", Ronnie Anne said, "Bobby and I haven't even gone that high." "It's all because Lori and Leni bought the same dress", Lincoln said. "What does it look like", Bobby asked. Lincoln then showed Bobby a picture of the dress. "Lori wants to wear it on her date with you this weekend", Lincoln said. "I hate that color", Bobby said, "purple is not her color, I think she'd look better in something red." Lincoln then thought about what Bobby said and saw some paint cans on the floor. "This gives me an idea", Lincoln said. Later that day, Bobby's pickup truck pulled up in front of the Loud house and Lincoln got out. "Thanks for the ride Bobby", Lincoln said. "No problem", Bobby said. Lincoln went inside and saw the girls fighting in the living room, and also saw that most of the house had been destroyed. "This better work", Lincoln said. Lincoln went inside, used a paint roller on one of Lori's dressed and left, walking past Lily, who was in her crib, which was used to block off her and Lisa's room. "Wish me luck Lily", Lincoln said. "Poo-poo", Lily said. Lincoln went downstairs and grabbed a megaphone and was about to speak, when an eyeball flew past him, reminiscent of what happened when the girls were fighting over Hugh. "Not another eyeball", Lincoln said. Lincoln then turned the megaphone on. "Hey", Lincoln shouted. The girls stopped fighting and turned to him. "I have found the solution to your problem", Lincoln said. They then looked at each other, and then back at Lincoln. "Behold, Lori's dress", Lincoln said. He then pulled out the dress Lori bought, which was painted red. "I painted it red so that they don't look the same", Lincoln said, "now it doesn't matter who looks better in the dress because they're different colors." Lori then grabbed Lincoln by the shirt. "You little twerp", Lori said, "you ruined my dress, and for that, I am going to literally turn you into a human pretzel." "Bobby thinks you look good in green", Lincoln said. Lori then dropped Lincoln. "Well", Lori said, "if Bobby thinks I look good in green..." Lincoln then stood up. "Now then", Lincoln said, "now that the problem is fixed, you should hug and make up." Lori then hugged Leni. "I'm sorry about getting mad", Lori said. "Me too", Leni said. The other siblings found this cute, and Lincoln turned to the audience. "Another happy ending here at the Loud house", Lincoln said. "What happened here", Lynn Sr. shouted. "Almost", Lincoln said. The End Notes * This episode is loosely based on a prediction I had for what is probably the worst season 2 episode, Brawl in the Family. ** However, unlike my prediction, where Lori and Leni are the main focuses, Lincoln is the main focus. * The tile comes from the term "All In". * I decided not to show Lily as being part of DEFCON 5 because she's too sweet and innocent for something like that. * The ending is based on an unused ending for one of my previous fanfictions, My Goth Family. * This is not a sequel to Brawl in the Family, but a remake. ** I also showed no mentions of said episode because I wanted it to be like Brawl in the Family never even happened. * Considering that it appeared in the "Popular Blog Posts" section, this may be my most popular fanfiction to date. Category:Episodes